I Want To Play A Game
by TofuPirate
Summary: The members of the BAU have profiled and beat many of the most deranged serial killers, but what if... what if they came across one that their profiling tricks were powerless against? CMSaw Crossover. Possible spoiler for the second Saw movie.
1. Chapter 1

I Want to Play a Game  
Criminal Minds/Saw Crossover.

**A/N: **I know this is like my 10 millionth fic I've started, but, seriously, I couldn't resist the idea. And plus, the monkey on my back that tells me what to write is getting rather violent -- I'm afraid he'd lash out and break my fingers if I didn't write this. XD.

**Summary:** The members of the BAU have profiled and beat many of the most deranged serial killers, but what if... what if they came across one that their profiling tricks were powerless against? Will the collective effort of all of them save their lives? CM/Saw Crossover. I'd say probably a big spoiler for the second Saw movie.

Chapter One

Young Spencer Reid awoke to a sharp pain in his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling for a bump of some kind to figure out if he'd been hit with something or not. He was in complete darkness, and hadn't a clue where he was. Was he dead? No. At least, he didn't think he was. The last thing he could remember was that he'd let Derek Morgan talk him into going out for a few drinks. He hadn't even drank anything besides water... at least, he didn't think he drank anything other than simple tap water. Perhaps this was Derek's idea of a cruel joke.

"Morgan, this isn't funny. What happened?" he finally stated out loud.

A voice replied to his question, however, it provided no answer -- and wasn't even Derek Morgan's voice that was speaking. Instead, the familiar voice of Aaron Hotchner filled the room.

"Reid, is that you?" he asked. He couldn't see him, but he thought she recognized his voice. "I don't think Morgan is in here... but then again, I wouldn't know... it's pitch black. I haven't heard anything but the sound of your voice since I woke up. Where the hell are we?"

_Where the hell are we?_ A question even the young genius didn't know the answer to.

Spencer searched his brain, but still couldn't manage to figure out what was happening, or even what had happened the night before. Deep within all of his knowledge on everything in the world, all of his pointless facts and tid-bits of information, he still couldn't find the answer to the one question he was looking for: _Where the hell are we?_

Spencer stretched out his arm and felt that there was a wall directly behind him. Maybe if he felt around for a bit, he could find a door, or a window, or something that they could use to get out. Instead of finding that, however, moments later he stumbled upon what felt to be a light switch.

"Hey, Hotch. I think a found a light switch," he stated, before flicking it on -- illuminating the room with a bright, white light.

Both of their eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden change, but once they did, they both began to scan the room for an answer to their question. The room itself appeared to be some sort of basement, with barely anything in it. However, there was a single white envelope with the letters "A-A-R-O-N" written in bold, black print, stuck on the wall with a single piece of Scotch Tape. There was also a small tape recorder, sitting on a stand towards the other end of the room. Finally, the only other object that seemed to be in the room was a gun, off in the corner. Neither of them knew if it was loaded or not, neither of them really bothered to check.

Aaron's mind was focused on the envelope with his name on it. He began to walk in the direction of it, and proceeded to peal it off of the wall. Upon opening it, he saw a small tape inside, along with a small, shiny silver key.

"Reid, can you go grab that tape recorder on here... I want to see what's on this tape." Aaron stated.

Reid nodded and went to fetch the tape recorder for him, so that he could play the tape that had been in the envelope. When he returned, Aaron quickly stuck the tape inside and pressed the play button. A chilling voice of an unknown woman began to spill out of it.

_"Hello Aaron. I want to play a game. In your life so far... some would say you've made a positive difference in the world. After all, you assist in putting a lot of bad people away. You've saved the life's of many people and their families. But what about yours? You're such a good profiler when it comes to the mind's of a murderer, but what about understanding and profiling the mind of your own wife? You've taken your life, your marriage for granted. And I believe that it's time you learn your lesson. Since you put your job above all else that should be important to you. You'll use your job to play this game. Go ahead. Profile me. Throughout this house you'll find things in which will be indicators of my personality. Get inside my head, and try to figure out how to get out of here alive. Now, direct your attention to your left arm. Under the Band-aid is a small hole. Earlier, while you slept, I injected you with a poison, which is now coursing through your veins. The key in your hand is not the one that will open the doors to let you out. That key will be along side of the antidote. In exactly 3 hours, the poison will have eaten away at the tissues and organs of your body to the point where they will no longer function -- and you will die. You must use your profiling to find out where I hid the antidote. Also, one more thing, Aaron. If you don't make it out of here alive, you don't get to contact the police before your wife and child are killed. Let the game begin."_

The tape stopped, as all of the color drained out of Aaron's face. He didn't want to believe that this was real, but sure enough, there on his left arm was a band-aid covering a tiny hole where a needle had been inserted into him. But the person on the tape... how could she know so much about him? Was this Garcia's idea of a cruel joke? It didn't seem likely, even she wouldn't do something to this extent, or even try to fake something of this extent. Whoever it was, didn't have the full story. Haley didn't mind him being away from home so much, she'd said it a million times... but maybe... just perhaps she really wished he was around more. Surely, he wished he could spend more time at home with his wife and his child. But work just made that so hard. Besides, everyone knew how much his family meant to him, and while he was passionate about work, he wouldn't ever let his family take a back-seat to it... would he?

None of that mattered at the moment. He had to get that antidote, he had to make it out of here alive, and he had to save his family.

"Reid... you've got to help me..." Aaron stated with a pleading tone.

Spencer nodded. "You've got it. I'll do whatever I can. Come on, maybe your key will open the door over there and let us into some of the other rooms," the young genius suggested.

Sure enough, the small key that had been in the envelope with the tape opened the door at the other side of the basement. The two men walked out cautiously into the hallway in front of them. Red carpet lined the floor, and old paintings were hung upon the walls. It looked like something out of a horror movie, except, this wasn't a movie. This was real.

Aaron handed the tape recorder to Spencer, quickened his pace, and started to walk ahead, trying doors along the way of the hallway, but each of them were locked, and the small key wouldn't open them. Spencer looked around, and decided to check behind some of the paintings for another key of some sort -- but instead, he found another white envelope. This time, the letters in bold, black letters were "S-P-E-N-C-E-R".

Spencer set the tape recorder on the floor, and opened the envelope. Inside, he found no key, but a shiny bullet and another small tape. He called ahead to Aaron to inform him of what he'd found, but Aaron was much too far ahead to hear. Spencer then picked up the tape recorder from the floor, placed the tape inside, and pushed play. Once again, the some chilling voice of an unknown woman spilled out.

_"Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid. You're an impeccable genius, it's a pity that's not going to help you escape. I ask you something, did you feel a slight pain in your head as you awoke? Or, perhaps you can still feel it. Whatever the case is, I'm sure you'd like to know the cause of that pain. I injected poison into the arm of your co-worker, Aaron Hotchner -- and I've injected the same poison into you, but instead, I injected it right into your brain. The center of your knowledge and all of your talent. Since it is directly in your brain, it will only take a mere hour for the poison to eat away at the tissue and nerves, rendering you a complete vegetable until the point where your body can no longer function. You have just one hour to find the antidote... the same antidote that Aaron Hotchner is questing for. Which one of you will find it first? Which one of you values your life more? How would your mother react to finding out that you died on one of your "adventures" because you let Aaron Hotchner find that antidote first? I've decided to give you an advantage, however. In the room where you awoke, there was a gun. If you find that Aaron is coming too close to the antidote for your liking, you can place the bullet enclosed into that gun and shoot him. How ironic, he helps you pass your firearms qualification, and you now have the opportunity to turn that against him. Would you kill him to stay alive?"_

Spencer stuck his fingers inside of the envelope and ran them over the cool metal of the bullet. Would he really be able to shoot Aaron? Would he really be able to die, so that Aaron could survive and save his family? He was standing at a crossroads -- faced with a decision. And he just wasn't sure which road he was going to take, but he had an hour to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry about taking so long to update. And I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I kind of scribbled it down at like... what... three am a few days ago, and I could hardly read my own handwriting, so a lot of this was improvising. Heh. Anyways, review and I'll love you forever:) I'd say that would make a chapter come quicker, but truth be told, it wouldn't change my busy schedule, but rather just make me happy:)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Elle Greenaway awoke to the feeling of sweat upon her face. It was rather peculiar, seeing as the room wasn't the least bit warm. In fact, one would even say that the room was bordering on cold. _At least... she thought it was sweat._ She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, and tried to piece together in her mind where she was. However, she just didn't recognize a thing, and couldn't remember what had happened the night before.

A few feet to her left, she noticed one thing that she did recognize – Derek Morgan, her co-worker – was lying on the floor, presumably sleeping. Slowly, she made her way over to where he was, and began to attempt to wake him up. Maybe he knew what was going on, and how they both got here.

It hadn't been an easy task, but Elle finally managed to bring Derek out of his state of slumber.

"What the..." Derek groaned, with a tinge of grogginess to his voice.

Elle waited a few moments, to allow her co-worker a chance to fully wake up before she decided to ask them where the hell they were. However, instead of being able to answer her question, he replied with a question of his own.

"Elle... what happened to you?"

She cocked an eyebrow. _I just woke up and I don't have a clue where I am. What the hell happened to you?_ Elle thought to herself, but before she had the chance to speak the words out loud, Derek spoke up again.

"You've got blood smeared on your face," he stated, pointing at the sticky substance she thought had been sweat.

Shocked, but feeling a pang of disbelief, Elle swiped her hand across her forehead and took a look at it. Sure enough, the red substance on her hand told all – there had been blood on her face. The question was, was it hers? And how on earth did it get there?

Derek shifted his body so that he was sitting up, and noticed that there was something wedged inside of his shoe. Curious, he reached over to retrieve it, and noticed that it was a small white envelope, with the same bold, black letters that had been found on the ones discovered by Aaron and Spencer. Written, was "E-L-L-E."

"Mind explaining what the hell is going on here?" he questioned, waving the envelope with her name on it in the air.

Elle looked at the white envelope as her confused glare, just got more confused. "I just woke up with blood all over my face... I haven't got a sweet clue where I am, or how I got here. And you just pulled an envelope with my name on it out of your shoe! How about you tell me?"

Derek returned her confused look with one of his own. "I'm in the same boat as you," he replied, "and if you ask me... I think it's about time we found a paddle. I don't remember what happened last night... and I haven't got the slightest idea where I am."

This was getting them no where. Evidently, neither of them knew where they were, or how they got there. It seemed they were stuck in an ever so pleasant situation.

Deciding that maybe the answer to the questions they were looking for might be in the envelope with Elle's name on it, she decided to reach over and retrieved the small white object. Tearing it open, she noticed that there was a key enclosed along with a small cassette tape.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, taking both objects out of the envelope and eying them. Perhaps the answers were on the tape... however, they would need something to play it with.

The two of them decided that if someone left the tape, they must have left something to play it with as well. All they had to do was search the room around them to find it. As they searched, Derek noticed a door in the far corner of the room, and that it was unlocked. He peered out and saw a long hallway.

"Elle, I'm going to look down here okay?" he called back to her before entering the hallway.

Meanwhile, Elle stayed in the room, continuing her search for something to play the tape with when she saw something over in the corner on a shelf. A stereo – this would work. She popped the tape inside, and pushed the play button. Once more, the eerie voice of an unknown woman spilled through the speakers.

"_Hello, Elle. I want to play a game. Would you allow one of your co-workers to die, one of your friends to die to save your own life? Would you be willing to take the life of someone you know to save yourself? Would you be able to kill Derek Morgan before he kills you? The choice is yours... but it's not that simple. The key that you possess opens a small box somewhere in this house. Inside the box will be an antidote to a very powerful poison, and a key that will open the doors and allow you to leave this building. A poison in which both Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner are infected with. Once they put their profiling tricks to good use, they'll realize I intrusted this antidote to you. Do you have the heart to tell them that you have what will save their lives... but knowing that you can only save one of them? Or will you just let them figure it out for themselves? I'd hurry up and decide, because your life is at stake. Derek has to kill you to survive this game. Will you let him?"_


End file.
